


Warmth

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antarctica, Auror Partners, Distrust, Huddling, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre-Slash, draco saves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Auror Partners Harry and Draco have been flung to Antarctica by a rogue Portkey.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/gifts).



> For the lovely Kikimay, who asked for _Warmth._ The sensation of moderate heat.

Antarctica is colder than any curse Harry can imagine. 

He blames himself for their predicament. A malicious Portkey has flung Draco and himself here, during an Auror raid gone disastrously wrong. If Robards doesn’t extract them quickly, Harry knows they’ll freeze to death. 

His only source of warmth are Draco’s arms, wrapped tightly around his body. 

“Only to keep you alive,” Malfoy mutters. “Don’t die on me, Potter.” 

Harry shuts his eyes. He shouldn’t trust treacherous, sly Draco, the partner he never wanted, yet here in his arms Harry feels strangely safe. 

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction,” Harry replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
